1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate used for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light and a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with the light.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate has a gate line formed along a first direction to transfer a gate signal, a data line formed along a second direction crossing the first direction to transfer a data signal, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) electrically connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the TFT.
The gate signal is transferred along the gate line to be applied to a gate electrode of the TFT. The gate signal that is applied to the gate electrode turns on the TFT, so that the data signal that is applied through the data line is transferred to the pixel electrode.